


I Can Be Your Hero Baby

by spaceacefrehley



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Control, More of a story, Past Relationship(s), Superpowers, Violence, good guy or bad guy?, oh its going down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacefrehley/pseuds/spaceacefrehley
Summary: After wrapping up filming for KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park, the boys find themselves in a situation they have never faced before. Messing with the talisman has caused them to gain superpowers. Will they use their powers for good or evil as they figure out their new identities?





	I Can Be Your Hero Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CptnRuski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/gifts).



> I have really been into Marvel lately since I watched Endgame and I thought making KISS superheroes would be amazing! I know they have their own Marvel comics, but I haven't read them. I also gifted this work to CptnRuski since their KISS fic was also an inspiration to this. Btw, it was amazing! I suggest everyone go check it out!

The last day of shooting was a breeze. All four rock members showed up to complete their scenes for their upcoming movie _KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park_. Gene was practically glowing as he changed into his street clothes. This movie was his baby. He was thrilled to see what the movie would result in. Thrilled to see how popular it would become. As for the other three musicians, they were ready for shooting to be over. Paul was ready to finish his album while Ace and Peter just wanted to go off and be by themselves. The band had started to drift apart in the last year or so and each member was faced off against the next. They were no longer tired of each other. Feelings of resentment began taking over.

Peter threw his clothes bag over his shoulder as he strolled to the door. Humming a sweet tune of Beth. His pace stopped as he neared the door to their dressing room. A movie prop had made its way onto a stool nestled against the wall. Peter recognized it as the box of talisman he had seen a few days earlier during filming. The drummer laughed as he dropped his bag to reach for the box. “Hey, guys! A keepsake!”

Ace and Paul had no interest in the box. Roaming LA was on Paul’s mind while Ace could only think about grabbing a few drinks and making friends. Gene, on the other hand, was interested in the box Peter held in his hands. The bassist shook his head, “Peter please put that down. It is not a toy.”

Peter didn’t listen. He continued to chuckle like a child as he opened the box and picked up his talisman. He admired every inch of detail the small object could offer. The cat’s expression stood out the most. He looked so angry. Pissed in fact. The thought made Peter laugh harder as he put the gold cat back into the box. Gene’s anxiety raised as he watched his bandmate mess with the prop. They were supposed to be on good behavior and not mess with anything that wasn’t theirs and here was Peter about to break a prop.

The bassist rose from his small wooden chair and marched over to Peter. While he fronted an angered expression, he felt the opposite on the inside. He was worried to death. He couldn’t imagine how much trouble they’d all be in if they broke something. He reached out to grab the box from Peter. To his surprise, the drummer was not going to let go of the box. Peter had a death grip on the wooden capsule. No way would he let Gene take it from him.

“Criss, please, we need to leave everything as is and not mess this up!” words managed their way through Gene’s gritting teeth. Peter just laughed at Gene’s statement and continued to tug on the prop. He was determined to take it home. Gene broke a sweat as he tugged back. He wasn’t sweating because of his forceful tugging. The sweat formed from his worries. They were going to get creamed if they broke this!

Bickering continued from the bassist and drummer as they fought over the movie prop. Ace and Paul shot a look of understanding at each other. They knew it was time for them to step in and hopefully end this brawl. The two guitarists paced over to the argument. Ace placed his hands on Peter’s chest as he pushed Peter back with all the might he had. All the force had accomplished was Peter’s back shoved up against the door, grip still tight. Paul thought differently and grabbed onto the box himself. One hand resting on the box for dear life while the other pried at Gene’s fingers. “Ace, you need to grab onto the box and pry Peter’s fingers off! Its working for Gene!”

Ace nodded at Paul’s confident advice. If Paul could loosen Gene’s fat fingers, then Peter’s fingers would be a breeze to loosen. The lead guitarist grabbed ahold of the box and placed his other hand on Peter’s. A bright light flashed, and all four band members were frozen.

Paul, Peter, Ace, and Gene were floating in midair. Each man terrified for their life not knowing what was to come next. The only movement allowed was eye movement. They all looked frantically at one another hoping one of them knew what was going on. The box of talisman now lay on the floor in the middle of the circle formed by the band members. Each talisman released smoke in four different colors. The cat talisman exhausted green smoke, the star talisman exhausted purple smoke, the demon talisman exhausted red smoke, and the lighting talisman exhausted blue smoke. Each cloud of smoke swirled into the mouth of the member associated with that talisman. Once every bit of smoke had disappeared, the bright light seized, and the boys crashed to the ground.

The fall caused each member to black out. Moments had passed, close to an hour even, when Paul groggily raised his head. A soft groan escaped his lips while he tried to balance himself. The rhythm guitarist rubbed the back of his head. The throbbing was strong. A constant loud drum beat.

Paul looked around to see his band mates still unconscious. His mind began racing. He honestly didn’t know if they were unconscious or worse, dead. Gene was the closest to him. Paul reached out his free arm to shake Gene’s back. “Gene, wake up. Please wake up.”

Luckily, a loud groan bounced off the floor and Paul knew Gene was still alive. If he was alive then the other two members should be as well. “Peter, Ace, wake up.” Paul managed. He tried his hardest to yell out his plea, but he felt as if he lost his voice. His plea came out as a rageful whisper. Paul cleared his throat and tried once more to yell out and this time he was more successful. Ace and Peter groggily raised their heads. Paul watched as the two members opened their eyes. A flash of blue and green beamed out and disappeared just as quickly as it came. Paul fell backwards, catching himself with his hands. His mouth wide open as he gawked at the two. When Gene had awoken he was turned the opposite direction of Paul, but did his eyes light up as well? Did Paul’s?

Ace balled his hands up into fists as he rubbed his eyes. “What the fuck happened?” he managed through hazy breaths. “Did we all get hammered that bad? Even Gene?” Peter mirrored the lead guitarist and laid his head back, “Man, I don’t know what happened, but I feel like shit. Let’s get outta here.” Peter shot a glance over at Paul who was still in disbelief at what he had recently witnessed. “Paul, you must’ve really got fucked up. You’re totally shit faced right now.”

Gene was also clueless on what had just occurred moments ago. He knew he hadn’t drank any alcohol, like he assumed the other three had, but he couldn’t quite place why he was also unconscious minutes before. Maybe Peter had knocked him out cold? Who knew. All he knew was that he was weak and needed a good night’s rest. The bassist managed himself up and headed towards the door, “Goodbye and goodnight. See you all in the morning.”

The other three parted ways. Ace drove to a hotel he was staying at, Peter drove off with Lydia to cruise the town, and Paul went back to his friend’s house that he was staying at during the shooting of the movie. Luckily, his friend was out of town during Paul’s stay and Paul could act upon anything he desired. Tonight, all he desired was a bed to himself. No ladies or other musicians he had come to know.

Paul pulled into a long stone driveway leading up to a mansion on top of a hill. As the rhythm guitarist shifted the car into park he heard a loud growling noise coming from down south. He hadn’t eaten all day due to his shooting schedule and was starving. Paul hurried himself inside and all but ran into the kitchen. He looked for a healthy snack, but all he could think about were the cookies in the cabinets. He searched the fridge for a vegetable to munch on while he cooked himself dinner. Fortunate for him there was a bag of carrots in a container. The moment Paul bit into the orange stick his head began pounding. He fell to the ground grasping at his chest. He couldn’t breathe. No air was able to escape or enter his mouth. The pounding in Paul’s head was growing louder and louder. His vision blurred as he searched the kitchen for something that might save his life. All he could picture were those damn cookies. Logically, he would have went for a glass of water, but he managed himself up just enough to grab the package of sweets. Paul fussed with the package, trying his damnedest to open it. He could feel himself grow weaker and weaker by the second. His vision that was once blurry was now fading into black. His body gave out on him once more as he crashed against the tiled flooring. His frail arm reached out and grabbed a cookie. Paul was barely able to make it to his mouth. He felt the sugar rush through his tongue to his brain. The moment he finished his bite he had regained his vision and his strength.

Paul knew he was _not_ allergic to carrots, so why did he _almost die_ after he barely chewed on one? What the hell was going on? Instead of further investigating his issue, Paul finished the whole package of cookies. He didn’t want them, but he _craved_ them. Almost as if he needed them to survive.

Once the rhythm guitarist finished his meal he trailed off to the living room and turned on the television. Paul told himself that if he pretended nothing had happened then nothing had happened. He would go on and act normal. Or at least he thought…

An hour had passed when Paul fell drowsy. The large amount of sweets he had digested were beginning to take affect on him. Paul reached his right hand up and leaned his head on his palm. His fingertips lightly brushing his right temple. As he dozed off, Paul’s head leaned further into his touch, pressing his finger into his temple. Suddenly the movie he was watching was gone. Paul felt as if he had walked into a new environment. He was standing in a room that he had never seen before. He looked down to see two men at his feet, smoke flowing from three different spots on their chests. Paul looked up and saw a woman tied to a chair. Long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders. Eyes as blue as sapphires. She was stunning. “Oh Stanley, you saved me…” she gasped.

Paul took a deep breath as saw the movie playing in the same spot it had when he dozed off. “What the hell just happened?!” he screamed out as he gathered himself into the chair, holding his legs close to his chest. Paul knew that was not a daydream. It was so real. Paul continued to hold himself as he continued to grasp onto what had just happened to him. Perhaps a nice hot shower would cure this weird activity he was experiencing. Knowing he needed to escape from his head, Paul let go of his legs and ran so fast he stumbled on his way up the stairs to the bathroom. Once in the small tiled room, the rhythm guitarist took a deep breath and removed his clothes. Without hesitation, Paul turned the shower on and stepped in. The hot water clashed against his bare skin that was now turning red from the heat. The room grew steamy as the shower continued. Paul lost track of time as he leaned against the shower wall. He kept telling himself that filming was taking a toll on him. That he must’ve swallowed that carrot wrong earlier and almost choked to death. The cookie he bit into soon after dislodged the carrot and saved his life. He was craving sweets because he was stressed. The girl tied up was just a fantasy. Nothing more.

Paul turned the water off and stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He realized now there was a logical reason for everything. Well, almost everything. When Paul stepped in front of the mirror he noticed a dark spot on his chest that wasn’t there earlier in the day. He frantically wiped the mirror down to get a better glance at the darkness. Once the mirror was cleared he could see it clearly. A black star with an eye in the middle stained his chest where his heart was located. Paul scratched at his chest trying his best to remove the mark. The mark remained while his chest turned red from the infliction of his nails. “What the fuck is this?!” Paul slowly began to hyperventilate. This wasn’t a dream. There was no logical explanation for this. There was no way he got a tattoo during breaks while shooting for the movie.

Paul finished eyeing the tattoo and glanced back up to meet his eyes. The more he stared a bright purple glow illuminated his pupils and disappeared. The rhythm guitarist flew back and landed on the ground. Normally, the fall would have caused him great pain. A great pain would have shot through his spine. When he fell, he felt a small ounce of pain in his bottom and that was all. He was fine seconds later. Before he could continue his freak out session, the phone rang. Paul wasn’t expecting anyone to call, but he didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Paul! Paul, it’s Gene! Are you okay?” Gene sounded frantic himself. Paul had never heard him sound so scared before. Gene had always put up a front. He was always the one who had his shit together. Whatever was happening to Paul must have been happening to Gene as well. Paul was reluctant to answer Gene honestly. What if Gene wasn’t calling about the strange events? “Um, are you?”

“Considering I just burped, and fire came out, I don’t think I am!” Paul was relieved to hear that. He wasn’t the only one experiencing strange activity. He let out a light chuckle at the image of Gene burping fire. That must have been a sight to see. His chuckle died out as he realized he was in the same boat as Gene.

“Gene, what the hell happened when we blacked out earlier? I can’t remember a thing!”

“All I can remember is Peter and I were arguing about…about something… Wait! He had the box of talisman!”

Paul cocked his eyebrow. The same talisman that gave KISS their superpowers in the movie? There was no way they were responsible for this. They were just cheap pieces of metal constructed for the movie. They were poorly designed and probably weren’t worth five dollars. “You don’t seriously think they are the reason behind this, do you?”  
“I do, Paul! I mean, think about it. One minute we all touched the box and the next minute we were knocked out. Now, I am burping fire and when I went to grab onto the counter earlier I broke the counter! The counter is made of marble, Paul! Explain that! Not to mention, when I hit the ground my body was swallowed by scales!” Gene was talking a mile a minute. His voice sped up with each word. He was panicking and so was Paul.

“Have you spoken to Ace or Peter yet?” Paul remained calm. At least he wasn’t having a rougher time like Gene was. He couldn’t imagine his body turning into scales.

“No, I don’t have a number for Peter and Ace isn’t answering his phone at the hotel. Do you want to meet me there and see if he’s still alive?”

Paul became slightly worried. Ace and Peter were the last two people who needed strange abilities happening to them. He could only imagine what Ace was doing now. Probably flying to every liquor store in sight. The more he drinks probably fuels his abilities to become stronger. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Not wanting to learn anymore of his abilities, Paul drove his car to the hotel. When he arrived at the parking lot, he noticed Gene was nowhere to be found. Paul sat back in his seat and sighed. After sitting in silence, Paul remembered how earlier he had touched his right temple and triggered a dream of sorts to appear. Maybe if he did that once more he could see into the future. He laughed at the thought of him being able to see into the future, but it was worth a shot. Paul closed his eyes and pressed his finger against his head.

A vision of Gene and him came to view. They were standing on the outside of Ace’s door, banging against the flimsy wood. Ace was inside screaming for them to go away and that he didn’t want to see them. Finally, Ace agreed to let Paul in and Gene stayed out in the hallway. Paul was grabbing the handle of the door-

_Knock knock._

Paul’s eyelids flew back as he beamed his eyes at Gene who was politely tapping on Paul’s car window. He was so close to figuring out what they were fixing to deal with. Paul stepped out of his car and punched Gene in the arm. Scales surrounded the area before Paul’s knuckles made contact against the bassist’s arm. “OW! Fuck, Gene!” Paul shook his hand in retaliation.

Gene bent over in laughter. His face turning red from the lack of oxygen. “I told you about the scales, Stanley! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” He did, indeed, warn Paul about the scales earlier when they spoke. Paul’s cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. He must’ve looked like an idiot standing out there.

“Before you rudely interrupted me, I was having like, a vision of some sorts. We were in the hotel, knocking on Ace’s door and he wouldn’t let you in. Instead, he let me in. I couldn’t see what happened after that.”

“I’m sure he’s figured out he has powers by now. Let’s see if we can change your ‘vision’ and talk to him together. He doesn’t need to be alone right now.”

Paul agreed. Ace wasn’t very stable. Oddly, Ace’s alcohol addiction was helpful to him. He seemed to be very focused when he was inebriated. When he wasn’t inebriated he was a mess. His emotions were out of control and he couldn’t think straight. If Paul couldn’t have healthy snacks like he depended on, then Ace probably couldn’t have alcohol.

Gene initiated the knocking and pounded on Ace’s door. “Frehley, it’s Gene and Paul! Let us in!” On the other side of the door, Paul and Gene could hear objects being thrown around. Ace was clearly in his room, but he was not answering Gene. Gene continued slamming his fist against the door, “Ace, please let us in. We know, okay? And we have the same issue. Just let us in so we can talk calmly about this.”

“No, I don’t want to see either of you!” A loud noise arose from the enclosed room and the door was pushed slightly towards Paul and Gene. The door eased its way back into place. Paul and Gene stared at one another curious as to what made the door buckle and return to normal. Gene opened his mouth once more to make Ace open up to them. The bassist raised his arm when Paul snatched it and held it firmly. Gene had become incredibly strong since the incident this afternoon. Paul could barely keep Gene’s arm from swinging at the door. “Gene, please,” Paul pleaded through each breath.

Gene could tell he was hurting Paul and dropped his arm. “Why did you stop me?”

“Remember how I said Ace let me inside and not you? I’m going to ask him if I can go in alone.”

Gene remember Paul telling him this only a few minutes ago, but he was curious as to why Ace would let only Paul in and not him. “Do you know why he let only you in and not me?”

Paul sighed and looked down in the opposite direction of Gene. “I think I do… There’s only one way to find out though.” Paul cleared his throat and tried to sound as polite as he could manage, “Space Ace, do you think I could come in? Alone?”

The fluttering in the room grew silent. A moment of silence passed before Paul and Gene could hear the door being unlocked. “Ah, shit!” Ace cried out.

Paul looked at Gene and nodded. Gene backed up and stood in the hallway while Paul carefully opened the door. Through the widening crack Paul could see smoke lightly drifting from Ace’s right hand. The lead guitarist was holding his right wrist with his left hand, focused on the burn.

Paul hurried in and shut the door behind him. The room that lay before him was trashed. The bed had been pulled apart, the chairs had been broken, the television had been smashed in, and there were burn marks on every item in sight. The walls were covered in burn marks and the ceiling had holes in random areas.

Ace flung his hand around trying to cool the burn located in the middle of his palm and his fingertips. “Damn this hurts.” The lead guitarist poked a fingertip in his mouth and began sucking lightly. Paul frowned at the sight of Ace being hurt. “Here,” Paul strolled over to Ace and grabbed his injured hand. Paul placed Ace’s hand near his own face and kissed Ace’s palm ever so gently.

The lead guitarist jerked his hand back and his eyes began to glow brightly. “Paul Stanley, don’t you _dare_ offer me relief after what you did.”

Paul’s eyes widened as he watched Ace’s eyes glow a bright blue. His mouth dropped as Ace levitated off the ground.

Ace was too focused on Paul to realize he had lifted too far off the ground as he banged his head once more against the popcorn ceiling. Flakes of white graced the area around him. “Fuck! I’m not used to this shit yet.” Paul held back his laughter. The scene was quite humorous, but Ace would be angered more at him if he let out small chuckle.

Ace flew back to the ground and planted his feet firmly against the red shag carpet. “I’m guessing you’re only here to make sure I’m not fucking up, huh?”

“Ace-“

“No, don’t. I’m doing fine with this. At first, as you can see around you, I freaked the freak out. I was laying in bed, minding my own business, when I opened a beer and became _charged_. I felt like I could fly. So I did. On accident.” Ace pointed to the giant, gaping hole directly above where the bed once was. “Next thing I know I shot a fucking lightning bolt out of my hand.” The lead guitarist sat on the mattress plopped on the carpet. He threaded his fingers through his hair. “Plus, every time I touch metal I burn and a shock runs through my body. It almost kills me.”

Paul forced a tear back as Ace explained his situation. Paul wished he could hold Ace in his arms and make this all go away. Make them normal again. “Oh Acey, I’m so sorry you’re having a hard time with this. Let me help you.” Paul sauntered his way towards the stressed Ace.

“Oh like you helped me months ago? Months ago when I needed your help more than I actually do now? I loved you, Paul Stanley. You fucked me over.” Ace lifted off the ground once more and hovered over the damaged mattress. “Now, I can kick your ass real good. You’ll get what you deserve, Paul. Let’s see what you got.”

Ace’s eyes lit up a luminous blue, the palms of his hands following. A bright light flashed before Paul’s eyes and he was blinded. A bolt of lighting shot directly at Paul’s chest, near his heart. The force of the bolt shot the rhythm guitarist back against the door. Paul faintly heard Gene scream his name as the bassist tried opening the door. Ace took in a large amount of air and released the air in the form of a hearty laugh. Once his laughter had succumbed, the bassist dropped his arms and Paul could no longer hear him. “Oh and that laugh you _loved_ so much can now control anyone I want.”

Paul grabbed his head, now slightly bleeding from the trauma. Paul couldn’t believe how powerful Ace had become. Ace was much more powerful than he was. Paul only knew that he could see into the future and that healthy food was no longer an option. How did Ace figure out he had these powers? Paul shook his head and scrapped himself off the carpet. “Ace, please. Let’s not fight. Not like this.”

Ace grabbed his chest, leaned his head back and chuckled. He wiped his eye for an indication that Paul had made him laugh so hard he cried. “Oh Paulie! Do you not have any cool powers? Is that why you’re backing down? Paul Stanley NEVER backs down from anything!”

Rage grew in Paul’s gut. His fists balling at his sides. Paul felt a surge run through his arms and his head. Could this be his powers? Without a second guess, Paul raised his arms and opened his hands revealing his lit-up palms. “We’ll see.” Paul focused on his hands. He wasn’t sure how to fire up the bad boys, but he figured if he thought long and hard about it he would figure it out. Paul took a deep breath and shot stars from his hands. The translucent purple tinted stars flew across the room as if they were disks. Ace opened his eyes wide and swerved to the right to avoid being struck.

Paul couldn’t believe what he had just done. Just a day ago he was a regular man. Well, not exactly regular. He was a rockstar dressing in costume and filming a movie in Los Angeles. But he certainly was not shooting stars from his hands, nor was he seeing the future just by a press against the side of his head. Paul also couldn’t believe he was fighting Ace. Ace who is bandmate, bestfriend, and _ex-lover_.

A lightning bolt struck Paul once more, causing him to lose his train of the thought. This bolt struck his right shoulder, spinning him around before he landed flat on the shag. Ace hovered towards Paul, floating directly over the injured rhythm guitarist. “Paulie, I didn’t want to hurt you like this. You shouldn’t have hurt me.”

Paul grasped his injured shoulder. He watched as Ace’s eye turned to normal and his hands powered down. “Ace, you know we can’t be together. You know no one will accept us. Don’t you remember getting caught? Almost being beaten to death by that guy at the mall? All you did was kiss my cheek and you almost _died_. I broke up with you to protect you, not hurt you. I love you, but we can’t be together. I-I’m so sorry, sweetie…” Hot, fresh tears rolled down Paul’s slender cheeks. Paul gasped for air as his crying progressed.

Ace nodded and looked away, wiping his own tears. He didn’t want Paul to see him crying. “You don’t have to be sorry anymore. We can be together now. Now we have powers. We can protect ourselves better. I can fly and shoot lightning at people and you can shoot star disks. We don’t have to hide anymore.” Ace glanced back down at Paul who was on the verge of sobbing. Paul could only picture seeing Ace laying on the ground of the mall, bleeding profusely.

“Acey please, that’s not right… we must not use our powers for vengeance. We’re supposed to use them for good. Like the movie…” Paul paused and took in as much air as his body would allow him. “You’re an angel, baby. Don’t let people like them drag you down. I won’t let that happen to you.”

A smirk spread across Ace’s lips as he leaned down closer to Paul, faced directly in front of each other. “If you won’t take me back, Paulie, I’ll make you.” Ace deeply inhaled, powering up his mind controlling laugh. Paul tried to lift himself up but failed as Ace launched his arms down and held Paul in place. “Ace! No! Please don’t! It’s not right!”

A beautiful laugh filled the room. Ace’s laugh was truly heart-warming. Paul felt his body mellow and fill with love. His arms and legs tingled with joy as his heart rate increased. Paul’s brain became cloudy as Ace’s control took over. Paul would still be able to live his life the way he had, but now he was madly in love with Ace once more. He would do anything for him. Love him, cherish him, protect him, die for him, and _kill_ for him.

Ace closed his mouth and witnessed Paul’s body twitch. While Paul felt incredible on the inside, the outside of him took a different path. His body twitched uncontrollable, almost as if he were seizing. After a few seconds of change, Paul’s body lay still. His eyes closed. Ace leaned in closer and whispered in his zombie’s ear, “Love me.” The lead guitarist moved back over to his lover’s mouth and planted a soft kiss. Blue and purple sparks soared from the impact zone. Ace felt a jolt of empowerment run through his body as his lips drifted off, leaving a trail of saliva as he pulled back.

Paul’s eyelids shot open and a bright purple haze appeared. It was as if Paul had been reset. Seconds passed, the bright glow vanished, and Paul’s gorgeous chocolate eyes shined in the dim lit hotel room. They were beaming up at the lead guitarist’s brown eyes. “I love you, Ace.” The mind-controlled guitarist lifted himself up on his hands and kissed the hovering beauty, sending more sparks flying. Ace had him exactly where he wanted him.


End file.
